wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid
This article is a description of the game class. For a description of the role of druids in the lore of Azeroth, see Druid (lore). For related articles, see Category:Druids. Overview Druids are a primary healer/hybrid caster class offering multiple play styles. They're a jack-of-all-trades (but only one at a time), especially when they get beyond the early levels and gain the ability to shapeshift into different forms. They can also perform as a strong Primary healer with some very nice heal-over-time spells and group heals at higher levels as long as they follow a restoration build. Races The Druid can be played by: * Alliance ** Night Elves * Horde ** Tauren Weapons & Armor Armor Druids are able to wear Cloth and Leather armor only. Weapons Druids can learn to fight with: *A Staff *A One-handed Mace *A Two-handed Mace *A Dagger *A Fist Weapon That's it. Nothing else. Depending on race, druids have different starting weapons. A Night Elf druid starts out being able to use staves and daggers, while a Tauren druid starts out with staves and one-handed maces. Both races can later pay a Trainer to teach them how to use fist weapons, maces and daggers. *Druids can never use Shields. :This is most likely because of the Druid class's bear form; the Dire Bear form in particular increases armor by 360%. (With a 2000AC shield, for example, this would mean 9200AC from a shield - causing a massive imbalance in favor of the druid.) *Druids can never learn how to Dual Wield. :Druids can not learn dual-wielding. This means you can only use a weapon in your main hand (e.g. If you pay to learn fist-weapons, you can use right-handed brass knuckles, but not left-handed (off-hand) brass knuckles.) Abilities Through the use of various abilities and spells, the Druid can perform several roles in any group, including healing, nuking, tanking, and melee DPS. Forms The Druid's most notable ability is shapeshifting into different forms. Forms are obtained by doing Druid Quests. Bear Form The first beast form that can be obtained is the Bear form (with abilities similar to Warriors) at level 10. Key features: +180% Armor; +30% Health; +30% Attack Power; Warrior-type abilities Aquatic Form Aquatic form, the first of the travel forms, allows for underwater breathing and faster swim speed, and is acquired at level 16. Cat Form The Cat form (with abilities similar to Rogues) becomes available at level 20. Travel Form Travel form, giving a 40% bonus to speed, becomes available at level 30. Dire Bear Form At level 40, Druids can get an improved warrior form, the Dire Bear form, increasing attack power by 120, armor contribution from items by 360%, and health by 600. Moonkin Form Moonkin Form is available to Druids who spend 31 point in Balance Talents, which is level 40 at the earliest. It increases armor by 360%, and increases the casting critical strike chance of nearby party members by 3%. The Druid can still cast Balance spells in this form. See the Druid Forms page for further details. There is also a Druid Quests page with an outline for the level 10 (Bear) and level 16 (Aquatic) quests. Spells In addition to healing spells, Druids also have the best buffs in the game. They also have some limited damage spells, although these are not in the same league as a Mage or Warlock for example. See the Druid Spells page for further details. Talents Druid Talents are split into three categories which mirror their main spell types: * Feral Combat * Balance * Restoration There are good talent builders at the Official Blizzard site, WoW Vault, ThottBot and Classes of Warcraft, Merciless. See the Druid Talents and Druid Talent Analysis pages for further details. Further Information See Starting a Druid for some advice when starting out and Druid Tactics for more advanced topics. Author's note Please try to keep this page relatively short; if a section grows rather long, please create a new page and link to it. The aim of this page is to create a quick overview of the Druid class for new players, and provide links to more detailed information for more experianced players. I've not played druids much so more info needed! --Goldark 10:16, 20 Nov 2004 (EST) ---- Category:Classes Category:Druids Category:Night Elf Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Alliance